miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.6.0
Update 1.6.0 Canyonlands - 12/04/2019 Miscreated Canyonlands Map! * Players can now play on the brand new Canyonlands map after they purchase the Miscreated Canyonlands DLC on Steam * New hand-crafted, desert-themed map based on the deserts of the southwestern United States * New weather - sandstorm and heatwave patterns * New vehicles - beetle-style and a police SUV * New animals - ram, donkey, and giant scorpions * New clothes - unique desert-themed scavenger outfit * New weapons - western style Model 1873 lever action rifle and the Peacekeeper revolver Christmas/Holiday * This update re-introduces some existing holiday items and also adds some new ones for this year! * New Christmas-themed event added Task Log * A new task log has been added to help newer players learn the basics of the game * We plan to add more advanced tasks in future updates * Once all the tasks have been completed the task window will be hidden Game * Increased friction on sand surfaces so vehicles have a little more traction * Removed the overlay effect on the welder mask and sunglasses * Updated shader cache to reduce stalls while playing Base Building * New garage door added with plated variation * Removed shadow casting from Christmas candles to increase rendering performance * Fixed issue with doors moving when entering relevance distance and they would end up in the wrong place Vehicles * Removed physics proxy from the doors of the party bus so it can drive through base gates easier UI * Fixed delete message when trying to delete an item from the kiosk Hotfix 1.6.0a - 12/05/2019 Game * Fixed a common server crash * Adjusted number of AI Canyonlands * Removed spinning targets * Fixed several reported level design issues * Added more player spawn points for increased location randomization Hotfix 1.6.0b - 12/12/2019 Changes * Several minor updates and fixes to the Canyonlands map * Christmas tree base part will now spawn * Fixed emotes as they weren't working correctly when holding a weapon in lowered stance * Reduced the amount of meat harvested from the ram and donkey * Reduced the chance of getting pear fruit from cactii from 70% to 40% * Fixed crafted smg red dot sight * Fixed the Game Effects setting in the UI so it's properly set now * Added UI option to hide the task list * Fixed female hazmat suit material setup for orange suit * Added client-side DLC check for Canyonlands to reduce number of server requests * Fixed the physics proxy on a large rock so players cannot get inside of it * Added flip functionality to all wheeled vehicles (Quadbike already had it) * Adjusted left hand of the middle finger emote as it was too far off to the side of the screen * Fixed left/right info display section in item tooltip window * Added "Kioskable" word to tooltip for all items that can be stored in a kiosk * Fixed meat location on the small BBQ grill * Fixed physics proxy issue with packing up of small BBQ grill Hotfix 1.6.0c - 01/23/2020 Changes * Christmas related items and events will no longer spawn * Fixed several reported issues with the Canyonlands map * Moved some metal part spawn locations on the Canyonlands map * Added check to prevent using exploits to open containers through walls * Added repair and destroy sounds and effects to many base building parts * Added ability to right-click on piles of ammo to convert them into gunpowder * Fix so BaseBuildingSystem interface can be used in lua (console commands) * Fix so pressing F and G at the same time will no longer cause the game to hang * Fixed the vertex colour on the hazmat suits LODs * Optimized textures on the crafted weapons * Reduced size of the red dot on the crafted SMG * Fixed item name string where it should say Buckshot instead of Pellet * Decrease Christmas Tree weight from 1.25 tons to 250kg (makes towing of them easier) * Slow vehicle flip function further and increase time allowed to flip * Fixed typo on Beetle Red skin * Fixed SUV not having dedicated glass proxies * Change to camera for the sprint swim animation - fixes resurfacing issue * Changes to the snake movement animations * Fixed duration time in the Stick Pile description Hotfix 1.6.0d - 01/28/2020 Changes * More fixes so pressing F and G at the same time will no longer cause the game to hang * Fix for not being able to loot a player or AI corpse at times * Fixed issue with the plated drawbridge not working * Removed Christmas Tree spawn * Removed Santa Sleigh event << Back to Update 1.5.0 | Proceed to Update 1.7.0 >> Category:Patch